Desabafo Sobre Tijolos
by Nikari Potter
Summary: Sirius, se sentindo sufocado dentro de sua antiga casa, relembra a última vez em que viu Tiago e Lílian, se martirizando por tudo o que aconteceu, e revivendo sua dor.


- Nós somos uma família. Se estivemos juntos na irresponsabilidade, agora a união na hora de confiar a vida um ao outro não será quebrada. Não tenho dúvidas.

- Também não tenho, Sirius - disse Pontas, ainda surpreso com a proposta.

- Mas eu tenho uma dúvida. Por que Pedro?

- Dívida, Lily. Não acredito que durante esses anos todos fomos muito justos com ele. Está na hora de confiarmos. Não solicitamos Pedro para coisas importantes, praticamente. Ele se sente excluído, acho.

Lílian continuou andando em volta de nós, procurando ninar Harry. Porém, era impossível ignorar a preocupação dela com o assunto, e suas mãos trêmulas.

Ela procurou os olhos do meu melhor amigo, como se pedisse uma confirmação. Conhecia os olhares irritados dela, mas Tiago com certeza os lia com muita freqüência, de modo que não precisava encará-la para saber o que representava aquele silêncio incômodo.

- Confio minha vida aos Marotos. Sempre foi e será assim. Nossa família estará segura com Pedro da mesma forma que estaria com Sirius. Lily, você tem alguma razão para não confiar no Pedro?

- Não, claro que não - censurou ela.

- Entendo sua insegurança - como eu me arrependo de ter dito aquilo para ela! -, mas não há chance de traição entre nós. Você sabe disso desde Hogwarts. Pedro não faria mal a vocês. Ele pode ser lerdo, covarde... mas não é traidor, muito menos burro para não entender o que está envolvido nesse feitiço de proteção.

Ela olhou para o Harry. Agora, lembrar disso me dilacera. Você poderia, por favor, arrebentar minha cara, Bicuço? Uma bicada? Um olhar de repreensão???

Ok, desculpe, eu devo estar enlouquecendo com essa sensação de estar numa prisão novamente. Melhor passar o tempo, lembrar de mais coisas e acumular mais ódio daquele rato nojento, sórdido!

Desculpe assustá-lo, Bicuço. Estou bem mais perigoso que você hoje. E ainda não aprendi que socar paredes velhas não resolve os problemas de ninguém.

Mas a verdade é que Lily fez um esforço enorme, certamente, para me responder aquela argumentação:

- Se vocês dois confiam nele, não há motivo para eu desconfiar. Verei Pedro assim como o vejo, Sirius, e meu coração ficará tranqüilo.

Tranqüila era a última coisa que ela aparentava estar, porém na época eu fiquei muito satisfeito em ouvir as palavras dela.

- Prefiro que não contem a ninguém sobre a troca. Pode ser um alarme. Vocês ouviram quando Dumbledore insinuou que havia um traidor na Ordem.

- Um traidor...

Tiago disse aquilo muito pensativo e olhou para mim, transmitindo seu pensamento. Porque havíamos conversado sobre o assunto, em outra ocasião. Suspeitávamos, apesar de não ter coragem de falar isso, de Remo. E me odeio por isso também.

Se eu encontrar alguém que se deteste e tenha motivos melhores para isso do que eu, prometo arranjar todo o dinheiro possível para a criatura célebre. Não acabo com minha vida só por causa daquele... desgraçado, e por Harry... ele já perdeu gente demais.

E por falar em multidão, lembrei-me de algo engraçado... é, alguma alegria na vida miserável do fugitivo de Azkaban, o mais temido pelas mulheres e crianças indefesas! Salve-se quem puder!

Quase uma semana após a execução do Feitiço Fidelius, precisava advertir Tiago sobre minha preocupação com Pedro. Afinal, depois de sua nomeação indevida a Fiel do Segredo, um sumiço nos deixaria sem cabelos na cabeça. Ok, Bicuço, você é inocente, mas prefiro não confiar nisso, portanto... sem piadas maldosas sobre cabelos e cabeças, por hora. Porque cabelo me faz lembrar do Snape. E Snape não está em meus melhores pensamentos. Justamente porque a vida é injusta e esse recalcado ainda respira. Livre, o que é o pior.

Desviando essa realidade ótima da minha cabeça pensante e perversa, voltarei a meus amigos.

Fiquei sabendo, por intermédio de uma carta longa de duas palavras, o seguinte:

"Verifique desgraças."

O senso de humor do Moody nunca foi admirável. Mas eu entendi o recado. Tinha de verificar como eles estavam na casa, se havia novidades... E ver Pedro, pois posso me orgulhar de ter enganado Moody. Na carta, ele não se referia a meu ex-penoso-amigo-que-morrerá-engolindo-seus-dedos. Ok, fui esperto. Não, eu sou esperto! Ego amado, me acuda!

Não precisa ficar bravo, Bicuço, continuo a contar! Bem, uma visita surpresa a eles não faria mal. Trataria de assuntos importantes, e também tinha saudade de esquecer daquela parafernalha toda enquanto brincava com Harry.

Quando cheguei, percebi que se Tiago e Lily passassem mais tempo se escondendo, era capaz de Harry ter mais irmãos que Rony Weasley.

- Saia de perto, Potter. Você está na minha lista negra hoje.

- Se for uma lista onde está incluída muitos beijos e amassos, não me incomodarei...

- Já mandei você sumir daqui!

Sorri maliciosamente para o casal ao meu lado. Meu amigo não perdia uma oportunidade de colocar em prática nosso árduo aprendizado com a mulheres: como induzi-las a ficarem quietas e satisfeitas, simultaneamente.

Procurei Harry com os olhos, mas encontrei apenas alguns brinquedos pulando no chão. Então, tentando pegá-los para entregar a seu dono, dei de cara com um beijo completamente... sem graça!

- Você já fez melhor, Pontas - resmunguei, mas não contava que Lílian estivesse com os ouvidos apurados.

Ela confundiu-se com seus cabelos cor de fogo, e me senti inconveniente. Porém, só por ela, porque provocar meu amigo rendia boas risadas!

- Desculpe, Sirius. Não o ouvi chegar.

- Imagino que seria difícil me notar. Mas podem continuar, eu estava procurando Harry...

- Harry? Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Calma, Pontas! Não aconteceu nada. Ou pelo menos espero que assim seja. O problema não é Harry.

- Ah, tá - ofegou ele, mexendo naqueles cabelos desgovernados.

- Agora você ficou preocupado, né? Resolveu me levar a sério depois que Sirius deu esse alerta?

- Lílian, pelo amor de Merlin, desculpe pela minha insensibilidade!

- Esquece! Sirius, o que você quer?

- Bem... vamos conversar depois. Vá descansar, Lily... você parece um pouco agitada.

Diante das circunstâncias, adorava pensar no lado bom das coisas, porque os ruins se apresentavam tão facilmente quando o Hagrid em meio a duendes desocupados. Portanto, o agitada de Lily poderia substituir-se por histérica, o que me deu uma violenta vontade de rir!

- Ótima idéia. Vou deitar-me. Mas levarei o Harry comigo.

- Cuidaremos dele, amor. Pode dormir... quer dizer, descansar sem barulho. Ok?

Ele ensaiou um beijo leve, porém quem disse que Lílian Evans Potter era igual as outras mulheres o tempo inteiro? Um beijo não a renderia, apesar dela não ter recusado o presentinho do marido. Atualmente, penso o quanto uma mulher faz falta para distrair-me, amenizar um pouco minhas dores. Tiago devia esquecer a confusão e o perigo quando se dedicava a Lily e Harry...

Merda, divagar agora não é legal! O caminho que esse pensamento está tomando me levará a lugares frustrantes. Melhor recordar o que eu e Pontas fizemos depois dela fechar a porta para implodir a casa.

- Observe o efeito de uma frase indefesa nesta mulher.

- Qual foi a bobagem desta vez?

- Ela teve um pesadelo... - ele interrompeu a confissão para notar naquele safado nato que tentava pegar uma vassoura encantada - Harry! Olha quem chegou, seu segundo mestre de sacanagem!

- Antes de pegar mulheres, treine alcançar uma vassoura - peguei ele no colo e lhe dei a vassoura que tanto perseguia com as mãozinhas. - Pode acreditar, é mais fácil.

- Nem me fale! - ironizou Pontas.

- Eu não falo nada, quem vai contar agora é você. Qual foi a brincadeira infeliz?

- Como eu estava dizendo, Lily teve um pesadelo. Sonhou que nós todos morríamos nessa casa de forma muito cruel, ficou impressionada. Então, e perguntei pra ela: "E daí?"

Até parei de fazer gracinhas para Harry depois de ouvir aquilo.

- Como assim, e daí?!

- Tenho esse tipo de sonho acordado, dormindo. Não vejo mais sentido em dar importância a isso. Precisamos nos proteger, não pirar por causa de um sonho que está gravado em nossas mentes por causa do medo.

- Mas você podia tratá-la com mais carinho, né? Conhece o gênio da Lily.

- Tinha acabado de acordar, ou melhor, quase não preguei o olho. Harry e suas cólicas me deixaram sem sono, sem contar as preocupações normais.

- Morrer, por exemplo.

- É. Mas não fala isso perto dele.

- Verdade, isso não é assunto pra um garotão esperto e alegre como nosso chaveiro de Tiago!

Coloquei-o no meu colo e iria deixá-lo no berço, mas alguma coisa que pesa, tem um odor à lá Ranhoso e em certas ocasiões drásticas parece ter vida própria, estava me incomodando.

- Acho que você tem uma missão paterna a cumprir, Pontas.

- Com essa tua cara de nojo, posso adivinhar o que seja. Mas você vai me ajudar.

- Sou o padrinho dele, não preciso botar a mão na massa. Principalmente nesta!

Harry ria tão gostosamente da nossa cara de desagrado, que resolvi aderir à sua alegria um pouco mais tarde, quando o cheiro era menos assustador.

- Merlin amado, um duelo sangrento agora seria providencial pra substituir isto!

- Ele é tão pequeno pra fazer tudo isso...

- Mas faz. E como faz... porém, não sei se o humor de Lily ou isso é pior...

- Isso. Sem dúvida!

Eu percebi que o desespero em tirar aquela merda toda dali era grande o suficiente para atrapalhar a destreza de Tiago para trocar as fraldas do meu afilhado, que não parava de mexer as perninhas, rindo da gente e colocando a mão na boca.

- Você lembra de quando você conheceu Harry, Sirius?

- De que parte da lembrança você tá falando?

Lá vinha ele falar sobre a minha emoção. Droga, foi patético, mas impossível ficar sem rir!

- Das suas incansáveis lágrimas coloridas!

Pronto, começou a gargalhar e o pobre menino nem teria suas fraldas postas de modo decente! E ele ainda ria da minha cara!

- Vai catar gnomo, Tiago! O que são lágrimas coloridas perto de possuir uma alma de veado?

Dá vontade, mas seus ouvidos são puros demais para ouvir os palavrões que Tiago me disse, Bicuço. Aliás, espero que o subconsciente de Harry não resolva resgatá-los, tampouco. Afinal, eu preciso contar isso a ele, pra dar mais intensidade ao aprendizado solene.

Enfim, o que aconteceu foi o seguinte: Segurei Harry pela primeira vez, e não queria chorar, contudo... não deu pra engolir choro. Então, vendo a cara feliz de Lílian e Tiago, eu disse:

- Estou tão tonto por causa desse menino lindo que sinto um calor na barriga, um nó na garganta por ele ser tão pequenininho, e fazer um homem deste tamanho chorar desse jeito, ao ponto de molhar a camisa...

- É, Sirius. Mas não são as suas lágrimas que enxarcaram sua camisa, e o calor na barriga também é explicável - Lily não conteve o riso, e Tiago já estava quase rolando no chão de tanto rir de mim. Harry me molhou inteiro e a criatura inocente que vos fala pensou que era fruto da emoção. Muito real esse sentimentalismo para o meu gosto!

Isso fazia Tiago ter falta de ar só por lembrar da minha expressão babaca, do papel de palermo. Então, voltando àquele dia, eu e meu amigo nem notamos a bagunça e som de nossa briga fingida e mal educada.

Lílian, no auge de sua TPM (sim, isso estava escrito na testa dela como um feitiço permanente), tacou um copo na porta e mandou-nos sutilmente como uma gralha para calarmos a boca.

- Acabou a graça, garotão. Mamãe acordou e a casa vai desabar pra mim agora. Fica quietinho aí, porque quando voar mais um copo, não quero que ele passe nem raspando em você.

- Não coloque meu filho contra mim, Potter - ela entrou, e até eu me arrepiei...

- Vamos conversar na sala e deixar Harry brincar?

Minha voz deve ter saído irônica, porque Lily continuava com um olhar assassino.

- Vamos. Estou muito disposta a saber o motivo de sua visita.

Expus a minha preocupação com Pedro, e finalmente resolveram dar um intervalo para a briga.

- Mas ele sumiu?

- Não, só quero ver se está bem, Lílian.

- Tudo bem, só não esqueça de vir aqui nos avisar se o encontrou.

Tiago abraçou Lílian, e acho que o gesto a acalmou, definitivamente. Eles estavam temerosos, apesar de toda a confiança que tinham naquele rato imprestável.

Antes de ir, ainda pude escutar Lily reclamando das fraldas mal postas de Harry, mas achei seguro rir quando estivesse longe dela. Não queria piorar a situação para Tiago.

- Conserto o estrago, espera um pouco, minha querida...

- Esperar? Ele podia se machucar com o alfinete mal colocado! Imagine se ele põe isso na boca!

- Não diga isso nem brincando, Lílian. Perdoe-me! Não pensei que...

- Não, Tiago, você simplesmente não pensa, porque seu cérebro é do tamanhozinho de uma ervilha!

- Pronto, recolhi o alfinete, vou trocar o Harry direito. Acalme-se. E me desculpe, por favor.

Ele devia ter feito uma cara de veado sem dono e rumo, porque o pequeno e doce "tudo bem" dela tinha uma forma apaixonada. Então estava realmente perdoado "o cabeça de ervilha".

Com o coração na mão, pra não dizer outra coisa, cheguei ao esconderijo de Pedro. Meu estômago despencou vinte andares quando não o vi ali. Bicuço, meu velho... de forma inédita, eu me senti um homicida. Um burro. Uma criança tola que acredita em amizade eterna. Um bruxo idiota que nunca aproveitou o único conselho que mamãe, minha amada vaca, disse sempre:

- Desconfie dos fracos, eles correm para o caminho errado e mais forte quando têm medo. Sobre os quietos, nunca os ignore. Eles são tão podres que nem precisam abrir a boca, somente obedecem bem ao mestre que servem. Isso é o importante, meu filho.

Enfim, minha mãe serviu pra alguma coisa boa na vida além de me botar no mundo. Pena eu não ter visto isso na hora certa!

Voltei quase soltando os pulmões para a casa deles. Harry não saía da minha cabeça. No meio da corrida, suava frio de tanto remorso e terror por o que me aguardava, queria brutalmente estar equivocado sobre o estado dos meus amigos naquela noite.

No entanto, quando cheguei lá, não havia casa. E todos os tijolos despencaram dentro de mim. Um a um. Derrubei um regador ao cair na grama, querendo me matar sem saber como.

Então, a grama ficou úmida. E eu a molhei mais ainda, pensando que não teria o Harry para mijar em cima de mim e confirmar que aquilo era o meu pior pesadelo!

Bicuço, como você consegue viver nessa poeira? Essa droga de sujeira irritou meus olhos, agora você fica me encarando como se eu estivesse chorando, caramba! Pare de me fitar!

Pare, porque eu não quero me ver também. Se olho para meus sapatos, agora que estou em pé, pareço ver o corpo de Tiago, jogado em escombros...

Se me atrever a olhar para seu lado, talvez veja Lílian e sua beleza materna escoada em sangue perto de um berço destruído...

E vou ter uma séria vontade de me jogar pela janela dessa casa maldita!

Não faz barulho, Bicuço! Se alguém me pega chorando aqui, não vai dar certo!

Sim, admito, choro como uma criança de colo que precisa da mãe (não a mãe que tenho, pelo amor de Merlin. Só um surdo necessita daquela velha rabugenta para berrar no ouvido as insanidades que gosta de dizer!).

Cara, como lembrar disso dói. Não deixei as recordações me ferirem em Azkaban, porque foram 12 anos anestesiado, praticamente. Mas agora que não há dementadores sedentos perto de mim, creio que meus sentimentos desenfrearam. E fazem voltas doridas na minha alma canina.

Meu amigo hipogrifo, chega. Nossa celinha tá um nojo, sei que não foi bom pra você o particular que tivemos, mas amanhã eu prometo contar alguma coisinha mais feliz.

E por enquanto, só você sabe dessa narração. Porque eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo pra contar isso ao Harry, principalmente agora que Dumbledore me deixou de castigo. Vou contar muita traquinagem para o garoto. Ele vai se orgulhar dos pais que teve. De mim, acredito que nem tanto. Mas é muito gratificante sentir o quanto ele gosta da minha presença, mesmo sabendo do meu equívoco imperdoável. Eu amo aquele garoto. Ele é corajoso como o Tiago. Mas vai ser sempre o meu Harry, aquele que mijou em mim, provando o quanto me amava. Mas isso tem volta, pode ter certeza. Vou dar um banho de lama nele antes de entrarmos na casa que vou comprar pra morar com ele e sermos uma família.

Um lar onde os tijolos não vão cair em cima da gente, muito menos por dentro.

E não me cutuca desse jeito, senão vou começar a te achar sensual demais pro meu gosto!


End file.
